


If I Didn't Care

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, M/M, Quote Challenge, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “No, no, you have to tell me now. I’m listening.”“...If I fell down there and died, would you care?”





	If I Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcePrincesChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/gifts).



> THIS IS ALSO GIFTED TO DEADLYNIGHTSHADE BECAUSE I CAN'T PUT YOU IN THE GIFT TAGS SO YEAH

The cliff was so daunting that the urge to jump was almost unbearable. It went so far down that the bottom couldn’t be seen from the top. Usopp regrets finding it and dragging Sanji to see it, but he couldn’t help the curiosity he had for the mysterious ledge that rested behind the high school. He always wondered what was back there, more so when the faculty began warning the students. He found something terrifyingly beautiful and a good,  _ possible  _ resting place. 

“Fuck, I can’t look down there for too long. It makes me dizzy.” The blonde says, although he still gave a final glance to the bottom he’d never see. 

Brown eyes had looked so much that he got used to it, but his imagination didn’t. “If I fell down there and died, would you care?” He finds himself asking. 

Sanji didn’t look at him for a minute, probably still mesmerized by the ledge. “What?”

“Nevermind.” He mumbled. 

“No, no, you have to tell me now. I’m listening.” 

“...If I fell down there and died, would you care?” 

Grey eyes looked at him like he was crazy.  _ “Yeah!  _ Why the hell wouldn’t I!?” 

“Because you’re my only friend.” He admits, crossing his arms, and still staring down. “And I’m so ugly.” 

“I’m pregnant.” Suddenly flies out of Sanji’s mouth, sounding as calm as ever. 

_ “What?”  _

“Excuse me, I thought we were listing the impossible.” 

Usopp gave him a worn out glare before hiking his school bag on his shoulder and walking away. The sous chef went after him, adjusting his own backpack, and noticing how the red and yellow fall/winter uniforms stood out in the grey of the sky and the dark green of the grass. 

“You’re beautiful! Stunning even!” He exclaims over the cold wind. “And the fact that you don’t see something so fucking obvious makes me want to choke you!” 

The aspiring artist kept walking towards the school, not bothering to turn around. “Beauty is subjective but heavily swayed by majority opinion!” He yelled back. “Which ninety-percent can’t be wrong!”

“You’re really quoting the old kook teaching the humanities class?” 

“And that’s the first time anyone has said that to me!” 

The brunette stopped walking when he felt his messenger bag strap being pulled harder than it needed to be which yanked him into a stop. He was whirled around, now facing a more serious looking Sanji whose hands were gripping his shoulders. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I meant what I said. In all seriousness,” He begins. “I love you and your death would devastate me.” 

Usopp looked down- really the only place where he couldn’t look into his friend’s eyes. He wasn’t sure how to handle that, especially with his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. “Well, I...I don’t-” 

“Say it to my face. I won’t respect your rejection otherwise, so look into my eyes and tell me you don’t love me. Say it and mean it.” Sanji already knew that it wasn’t true. Rumors had gone around about the crush and he’d seen a few of the ‘secret love-cook’ drawings in the well protected sketchbook. 

Usopp pushed him off. “You’re not like that! My love and yours are completely different!” 

“It wasn’t...until I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Deadlynightshade and IcePrincesChan for the quotes!: 
> 
> IPC- - I'm ugly.  
> \- I'm pregnant.  
> \- What???  
> \- I thought we were stating things that were impossible.
> 
> DN- "So look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me! Say it and mean it!" 
> 
> Do YOU have a quote? Literally anything goes! Leave it in the reviews below or PM me!


End file.
